Fate Of One
by toshirofan97
Summary: In a world, where business still commits crime, one man can try to help them all. Join Logan on a quest to reveal the truth, and clear a friend's name. Will he survive the dangerous task? Or will a new player change things up a little? Wait and see, in the tale of pain, revenge, and good old fashioned mistaken identity!


Stumbling through the hall of projects, all he could smell was the one thing he never wanted to smell again. A combination of sharp bleach, and blood. He continued walking, and thought to himself, " _This can't be happening."_

At this point, the walls changed from blueprints and sketches to "wax figurines". They looked so lifelike. He saw the heroes he has fought alongside, from Captain America and the Wasp, and villains he will always remember, from the monstrous Abomination to the time-traveling With each step, the bleach lost itself and the blood became more prominent. Soon the Kang.

Canadian heard grunts of pain, and the cracks of bones breaking. He looked around unable to find the sources, but the grunts grew more familiar.

He turned and at the end of the way, he thought he was seeing double. He saw Peter Parker cuffed to the wall, broken and tattered, and poised in front of him was a bloodied Spider-Man. "Hey 'Bub'!" Logan yelled, causing "Spider-Man" to freeze. Peter spits out blood, and what resembles a tooth. Logan began to step toward the men, and the doppleganger turned toward the battered Veteran.

"The Feral Soldier, huh?" he scoffed. With the better angle, there are a number of noticeable differences between the duplicates. A large, jagged ebony "s" replaced the trademark spider. The arms were ripped and worn, with bits of metal protruding in various spots throughout. The eyes, focused so much so that Logan could see the pupils, were red as blood staring straight into the soul. It was as if the Angel of Death had finally arrived.

"Why are you here?" Logan questioned, as he inched closer.

"To teach this man a lesson for something. He helped to encourage something that never should have happened!" he yelled with a voice full of anguish and rage.

"What would he have done to you?" Logan looked at the clone.

"I am a product, part of a project designed to help protect and guard the planet. But instead," his voice cracked "I go out there and I hunt. People."

"Look, it's up to you what you do out there. Not him." Logan said pointing at Peter.

"He made me. He created me based on his own blood. A sack of powerless flesh. He wanted a child with the capabilities to replace him after he passes. I am the perfect creation, everything he ever wanted."

"Then why? Why try to kill your 'dad'?"

"I wasn't meant to exist, yet here I am doing the exact opposite of my purpose."

"Peter, is this all true?" Logan looks them both up and down.

"I did sign something that sounds similar to what he is describing. It wasn't supposed to happen for another 10 years or more, to make sure that we had the right technology."

The youngest of the three looked hurt, as he knows that he has been after the wrong man. He looked at Logan and without a word, kneeled. "I am sorry for all that I've done. But I need to fix their wrongs and resolve my issues."

Logan had doubt in his heart about it, but he let him go. *SNIKT* he cut the CEO down. "Thanks," Peter acknowledged with a breathless voice. As he began to stand, Logan withdrew his claws and helped Peter up. Once he was up steady, Logan knocked him out.

 **§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**

A few days pass, and Logan is resting in his quiet little home. He flips through channels on the television, he stops at the nightly news. "Spider-Man is a menace no more. He has returned to his heroic ways. The killer was revealed to be a robotic "clone " of the masked hero. It is now time we turn to the weather as we gather more information on this story.

Standing up from his recliner, he stumbled into the kitchen to retrieve his whiskey. He returns to the living room and takes a swig. He grabs a glass and pours whiskey in. The television plays commercials of a new anti-aging cream for people's' skin. "Bah." He leans back. He looks to the ceiling. Recalling fights he has had with teammates, rivals, and annoying assholes who can't think straight, he let a tear fall down his face. He extended his claws, painfully one last time. The scars that never heal, because as soon as he doesn't need them, they become necessary again.

What was glossy and smooth, has now become dull and rough. They are now scratched and worn. An ice cube plops into the drink and Logan nearly takes off the top of the recliner, as he sniffs to find who dropped them in. He sits after a while, giving in to the thought that no one is with him. "CEO Peter Parker has revealed that it was a malfunction in the programming with one of Parker Inc.'s Bots. He has since apologized and said he would pay for any damages that were caused."

A shadow on the wall moves quickly and silently. The clone, who Logan was so gracious with, had returned to his saviour's home to thank him. He stood on the kitchen counter, thinking of how to approach, since he almost had his head taken off. He steps down and notices Logan has fallen asleep due to the Nightly News at 8, had changed to the most recently made sitcom. The theme played as the doppelganger inched closer to Logan. As he got close enough to touch, he thought he should just leave. So he headed toward the back door.

Opening it and stepping onto the quaint front porch, he shut the door as quietly as he could. After jogging down the block, he blacked out.

Logan woke abruptly, suffocating. He reached to his neck and couldn't pull out whatever was lodged in his trachea. He could feel his skin heal around the pick-sized object. He could see everything he had done in life, for good or bad. He fell out of the recliner trying to reach for the phone so he could the Avengers, X-Men, Alpha Flight, anyone. He collapsed, and reached out his hand. He didn't want to risk cutting the object out due to his healing factor slowing, with this exception for some reason. He couldn't make it. "He's dead daddy," the little child says on the television to his father.

 **§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**

The coroner was doing his job, just as he shout be. He found what killed him. A guitar pick sized device that intakes Oxygen, and outputs a new chemical known as Magnusium. This suffocates the body and he deduced that the one and only Wolverine, was actually finished. Stumbling through the hall of projects, all he could smell was the one thing he never wanted to smell again. A combination of sharp bleach, and blood. He continued walking, and thought to himself, " _This can't be happening."_

At this point, the walls changed from blueprints and sketches to "wax figurines". They looked so lifelike. He saw the heroes he has fought alongside, from Captain America and the Wasp, and villains he will always remember, from the monstrous Abomination to the time-traveling With each step, the bleach lost itself and the blood became more prominent. Soon the Kang.

Canadian heard grunts of pain, and the cracks of bones breaking. He looked around unable to find the sources, but the grunts grew more familiar.

He turned and at the end of the way, he thought he was seeing double. He saw Peter Parker cuffed to the wall, broken and tattered, and poised in front of him was a bloodied Spider-Man. "Hey 'Bub'!" Logan yelled, causing "Spider-Man" to freeze. Peter spits out blood, and what resembles a tooth. Logan began to step toward the men, and the doppleganger turned toward the battered Veteran.

"The Feral Soldier, huh?" he scoffed. With the better angle, there are a number of noticeable differences between the duplicates. A large, jagged ebony "s" replaced the trademark spider. The arms were ripped and worn, with bits of metal protruding in various spots throughout. The eyes, focused so much so that Logan could see the pupils, were red as blood staring straight into the soul. It was as if the Angel of Death had finally arrived.

"Why are you here?" Logan questioned, as he inched closer.

"To teach this man a lesson for something. He helped to encourage something that never should have happened!" he yelled with a voice full of anguish and rage.

"What would he have done to you?" Logan looked at the clone.

"I am a product, part of a project designed to help protect and guard the planet. But instead," his voice cracked "I go out there and I hunt. People."

"Look, it's up to you what you do out there. Not him." Logan said pointing at Peter.

"He made me. He created me based on his own blood. A sack of powerless flesh. He wanted a child with the capabilities to replace him after he passes. I am the perfect creation, everything he ever wanted."

"Then why? Why try to kill your 'dad'?"

"I wasn't meant to exist, yet here I am doing the exact opposite of my purpose."

"Peter, is this all true?" Logan looks them both up and down.

"I did sign something that sounds similar to what he is describing. It wasn't supposed to happen for another 10 years or more, to make sure that we had the right technology."

The youngest of the three looked hurt, as he knows that he has been after the wrong man. He looked at Logan and without a word, kneeled. "I am sorry for all that I've done. But I need to fix their wrongs and resolve my issues."

Logan had doubt in his heart about it, but he let him go. *SNIKT* he cut the CEO down. "Thanks," Peter acknowledged with a breathless voice. As he began to stand, Logan withdrew his claws and helped Peter up. Once he was up steady, Logan knocked him out.

 **§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**

A few days pass, and Logan is resting in his quiet little home. He flips through channels on the television, he stops at the nightly news. "Spider-Man is a menace no more. He has returned to his heroic ways. The killer was revealed to be a robotic "clone " of the masked hero. It is now time we turn to the weather as we gather more information on this story.

Standing up from his recliner, he stumbled into the kitchen to retrieve his whiskey. He returns to the living room and takes a swig. He grabs a glass and pours whiskey in. The television plays commercials of a new anti-aging cream for people's' skin. "Bah." He leans back. He looks to the ceiling. Recalling fights he has had with teammates, rivals, and annoying assholes who can't think straight, he let a tear fall down his face. He extended his claws, painfully one last time. The scars that never heal, because as soon as he doesn't need them, they become necessary again.

What was glossy and smooth, has now become dull and rough. They are now scratched and worn. An ice cube plops into the drink and Logan nearly takes off the top of the recliner, as he sniffs to find who dropped them in. He sits after a while, giving in to the thought that no one is with him. "CEO Peter Parker has revealed that it was a malfunction in the programming with one of Parker Inc.'s Bots. He has since apologized and said he would pay for any damages that were caused."

A shadow on the wall moves quickly and silently. The clone, who Logan was so gracious with, had returned to his saviour's home to thank him. He stood on the kitchen counter, thinking of how to approach, since he almost had his head taken off. He steps down and notices Logan has fallen asleep due to the Nightly News at 8, had changed to the most recently made sitcom. The theme played as the doppelganger inched closer to Logan. As he got close enough to touch, he thought he should just leave. So he headed toward the back door.

Opening it and stepping onto the quaint front porch, he shut the door as quietly as he could. After jogging down the block, he blacked out.

Logan woke abruptly, suffocating. He reached to his neck and couldn't pull out whatever was lodged in his trachea. He could feel his skin heal around the pick-sized object. He could see everything he had done in life, for good or bad. He fell out of the recliner trying to reach for the phone so he could the Avengers, X-Men, Alpha Flight, anyone. He collapsed, and reached out his hand. He didn't want to risk cutting the object out due to his healing factor slowing, with this exception for some reason. He couldn't make it. "He's dead daddy," the little child says on the television to his father.

 **§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**

The coroner was doing his job, just as he should be. He found what killed him. A guitar pick sized device that intakes Oxygen, and outputs a new chemical known as Magnusium. This suffocates the body and he deduced that the one and only Wolverine, was actually finished.


End file.
